The Price of Immortality
by Inscribed With Evil Love
Summary: 20 years ago, Jack lost a sister. Now she's back, and she drinks blood. Set after, "On Stranger Tides."
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm bored, and since Forgotten Walker has become a dead end (and it completely sucked), I'm starting something new. Read and review.**

Chapter 1: It started out scary

Jack Sparrow was, once again, facing death. Somehow, he had also managed to drag Will Turner, captain of the Flying Dutchman, into the current mess that had been made of an adventure.

A large group of pirates were quickly enclosing, having cornered them in an alley. All were heavily armed, and outnumbered their quarry at fifteen to one. "Unfortunately, the captain of this unfortunate crew possesses something important to me, and that something is information, information of an incredibly valuable sort."

As the attacking pirates closed in, a feral growl sounded from somewhere in the surrounding buildings. "Wha was that?" Will, along with many of the attacking pirates, began searching the rooftops. A shadow passed quickly across the entrance to the alley; some of the attackers began to shift away from the mystery creature. There was another growl.

"Stand you ground and fight, demon!" The figure quickly appeared behind him, "okay." A loud crack was heard, and he was on the ground, his neck twisted at an odd angle. "Who's next?" Five more men went down before the remaining pirates fled, screaming rather uncharacteristically.

The figure knelt down by the first pirate who had gone down, bringing his wrist to his face. Jack was simply standing there, staring at the figure. Will had to drag him from the alley before they became the next victims.

The two ran into a nearby tavern, hoping the light would drive the creature away. One of their attackers from earlier was already seated at a table; Will quickly sat down, pulling Jack with him. The man looked up from his drink, "what was that?"

"Actually, we were hoping that you knew. All the information we have is that it can kill with extreme swiftness." Jack had been silently thinking for that past few minutes, a wonderful amount of silence, but he was back to speaking now, "We have to go back." The other two had been speaking about their own theories on the creature; now they were staring fully at Jack, slightly open-mouthed.

"Jack, that thing killed those men to sustain itself, it was drinking their blood. What possible reason could you have for going back there other than to get yourself killed?"

Jack only stared at the two before saying what he had been thinking about. "I think that was my sister."

**Sorry it was short, and probably a bit lame, but it's what I had for a cliffhanger. Favorite, Follow, and Review. Love you guys, Felan out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys, I can't believe all the positive feedback I got for the first chapter, I was thinking that it would just be a permanent come back when I get bored thing, but then I actually got reviews asking me to keep writing. RuiDepp4ever, thanks for being the first to review. Iloveunicorns, thanks for being so sweet with an underlying threat, I love that kind of stuff; and don't worry, I don't know how to write that sexual crap. And Multi Genre, thanks for being nice at the same time as giving me ideas for improvement. I love all of you and wish I could give you a big hug.**

Chapter 2: Neither Dead nor Alive

The shadowy figure was still standing in the dark alley, waiting. In truth, she was a young woman of exquisite beauty. There was someone she needed to get even with, but she needed help, she couldn't do this alone.

"Jack, you don't even know if it's still there!" The same voices from earlier were coming closer. "I know her, she wouldn't leave."

"You don't even know if it's really her!" The woman was quietly laughing to herself; one of these men was quite the scaredy cat.

"What are you so scared of? She can't kill you!" Two other people walked into the alley. "See, I told you she was still here." A solid wall of shadows blocked the only exit as soon as the two left the street.

"Aerynn, stop, it wasn't funny when we were kids and your illusions aren't funny now." The shadows melted away, but the wall was still there. "Jackie, they're more than just illusions now, more powerful than ever."

A rather deadly sword materialized from the shadows, falling to the ground in front of Will and Jack. "What's that for?" She simply grinned at the two, "in case you do something stupid."

"Aerynn, everyone thinks you're dead." The shadows thickened, making the surrounding air seem even darker than before. Only one word got through the darkness, "good." The silence was almost choking, but then she started giggling.

"Psych! You totally fell for it. I thought you knew me better than that." Jack was laughing too, leaving Will to stare between them, rather confused. "I was counting down the seconds until you stopped being so serious."

"What was that, five minutes?" She started dancing in place, "new record!" Will decided to intervene before she got to hyper.

"It's obvious that you're not dead, but you're not alive either. Now how does that work?"

"The same way that you can be the captain of the Flying Dutchman and still be on land before your ten years are up." There was a solid minute of Aerynn death staring Will. Multiple shadows detached from random areas and surrounded her, "wow," she had read their minds through the shadows.

"Look, I know it's great to see me and all, but I actually need your help. It's a matter of someone we both hate."

"You'll have to be more specific, that could literally be almost anyone."

"Will, shut up or I will tear off your limbs and stab you in the spleen!" Will pulled a flintlock pistol and fired a single shot at Aerynn, the bullet simply bounced off making a sound like two rocks colliding. "Was that supposed to do something?" Will only stared at the discharged bullet that had been flattened on impact.

"Never mind; this will take to long to guess so I'm just going to tell you. I need your help to kill Blackbeard."

**Again, kind of short, but I'm trying to pick it up a bit. Review, tell me what you loved, what you hated, what you want more of; all that stuff is really appreciated. A good chunk of writing this was messing with my dog, her name is Skye and she is a blonde cairn terrier, Toto but dumber. She's sleeping right now and doing that thing where they run in their sleep. It's lunchtime now so I'm going to go make food. Follow, Fav., and Review please. Felan out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy 2am, Thank you all who read, and extra special sugar-coated hugs and kisses thank you to those of you who reviewed! I'm just going to type this up before I pass out. As I've neglected to mention, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, because if I did I would be making out with Orlando Bloom right now.**

Chapter 3: Answers

"I've waited long enough; tell me why you are so set on killing a pirate who is already dead?" Will had left on his own ship several hours ago. Jack and Aerynn were now aboard Aerynn's own ship, The Jade Princess. No one else appeared to be on the ship, every piece of equipment was performing its functions without any visible aid.

"You thought I was dead, and it was the same wound that supposedly killed us both." Aerynn herself was leaning against the central mast, a cloud of shadows forming a cover from the quickly rising sun.

"I realize that, but I am nearly certain you did not drink the lethal half of water from the fountain of youth." Jack was leaning against the mast adjacent to his sister, away from the shadows.

"People like that… people like us, can't be killed, not in any normal way at least."

"But he was completely disintegrated…" The shadows were deepening, and spreading across the ship.

"But he didn't burn. Someone like him could only be killed if you were to tear him to pieces and burn them."

"If he can't be killed, why would he want the water from the fountain of youth in the first place?" As the sun rose, the shadows lessened and became lighter, but the cloud above Aerynn's head stayed the same.

"Because, he's a sadistic double jerk who knew that his own daughter would be the second person to drink the water." If there had been anyway for Aerynn to become any more ominous, it was not known. "The whole ordeal is based on the fact that the quarter-master only sees, but does not know the truth, what he sees is useless and incorrect." Ultimate creepiness level achieved.

"Humans can't kill people like us, not unless you're one of us."

"If he's so indestructible, how was Barbossa able to stab him?" Aerynn rolled her eyes as if this was the simplest thing in the world, which it wasn't.

"A good friend of mine up in Iceland, he makes weapons so sharp that they could easily stab through one of us in a second. Not enough to kill, just enough to stun and cause enough pain to rival venom. Hector obviously hired him to make a sword."

"One final question, you keep referring to Blackbeard and yourself as 'one of us', and you mention things like venom and Icelandic specialized weapons; what are you?" As the sun climbed even higher in the sky Aerynn locked her gaze on her brother so fiercely that it made him flinch slightly, and the cloud of shadows fully dispersed.

The sun glinted brightly of her skin and set it sparkling like a million diamonds, "vampires, Jack."

**Cue Law & Order sound, dun-dun! Yah, this was a info chapter that I wrote late at night with a strong craving for Starbucks and Subway, which I do not own. I wuv you all; please review, follow, and favorite… also, drink a caramel macchiato and eat a sandwich from Subway in my honor. Love ya, Felan out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! Gah! *dodges brick thrown by a reader* I know, I know, I promised that since it was summer I'd update more, but now I have barely a week left till I go back to school and I totally flaked on my promise! I'm so ashamed… Anyway, I know some of you might have been displeased with the sparkling thing but come on: strange power, Italian doctor, back from the dead, drinking blood, inhuman speed… I'm surprised no one saw that coming. So yah, but this is so not mushy puppy love romance like Twilight, and besides, if you read my bio you would have seen that I like Twilight, but I only like it because sickly sweet romance makes me laugh. Also, to the person who pointed it out, I hope you won't stop reading, it's not actually anything to do with twilight other than maybe one or two character mentions, and I have now noticed my rambling and will just write the story.**

Chapter 4: Answers, part 2

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jack was pacing so fast Aerynn was surprised he hadn't worn a groove into the deck of her ship; he had been doing so for almost an hour now. "If you're a vampire, and Blackbeard's a vampire, and Angelica is a vampire, how? And you're sparkling, and not dead, and you're saying he's not dead, and…"

"Shut it!" Throughout this whole interrogation, Aerynn had stood silently, but too many questions can even make a vampire become annoyed. "Firstly, Angelica is only half vampire, a hybrid. I don't know why we sparkle, we just do, and it's better than being allergic to sunlight. Lastly, both Blackbeard and Doctor Cullen have been vampires way longer than me; I don't have any idea how long."

"Who's Doctor Cullen?" Aerynn now looked about ready to murder him.

"He's a vampire from the 17th century who drinks animal blood to protect human life. By turning me into a vampire, he saved my life, sort of." Jack opened his mouth to ask another question, but Aerynn quickly slapped her hand across his mouth with much more force than necessary. "No more questions or else I will break you in half." After that, Jack was silent.

"Anyway, I recently received word from Carlisle that Blackbeard has gone too far with his bloodlust. He has almost exposed us multiple times, and he has taken countless lives for fun rather than for food, so the volturi have decided that it would be in everyone's best interest if he was destroyed. Due to his recent… uh… disintegration, his power has been severely weakened, making now the best opportunity to strike. Carlisle has learned from some others that he is currently hiding himself in Tortuga, plenty of people, and plenty of places to hide."

"But it is my understanding that you cannot simply allow this other group, the volturi, to destroy him and keep yourself away from the situation altogether, is that correct."

"Yes, Jack, you see, the volturi guard often lacks tact, and if they try to reach Blackbeard in his current location, they will most likely bring the whole guard and destroy the whole port instead. Carlisle wants to find him first, _before_the volturi can kill hundreds of people."

"So, where are we going? In case you didn't notice, Tortuga is in the other direction." Aerynn scowled slightly, but made no move to fulfill the promise she had made two questions ago.

"We're going to Iceland… before you open your mouth again, I'm aware that it's not Tortuga, I just need to pick up my super special crew members!" Aerynn tilted her head slightly and smiled so wide she appeared to be an escaped mental patient, which she might have been.

"You at least know how long we'll be travelling right?" Aerynn pursed her lips and tilted her head to the other side, almost like she was listening. She did this for almost a full minute before finally announcing, "three days."

"Impossible, no ship could possibly move that fast, it has to be at least four weeks from here to Iceland, and that's with favorable wind which is currently non-existent." Aerynn began laughing, a beautiful pure sound, like that of ringing bells.

"Just because the black pearl is slower than a limping turtle doesn't mean that my ship has to be slower. Besides, I don't need wind." She grinned rather wickedly, turning to wink in her brother's direction.

"You might want to head below deck," Aerynn had started climbing up to the crow's-nest, "it's about to get rather…shaky." The all too excited grin she wore convinced Jack of the truth behind her words.

**(Fe: "Well, since it's going to be a while, and I don't want to write in three days of Aerynn using shadows to push a ship beyond natural speed and Jack getting motion sickness, how about we sing a song?! Oh!"**

_**A shadowy frying pan knocks Felan to the ground.**_

**Aerynn: "How about we just continue from when they get to Iceland, hmm?"**

**Felan: 'moans'**

**Aerynn: ok, I'm taking that as a yes!"**

_And from that point on, the incredibly beautiful and amazingly talented Aerynn resolved to finish writing the chapter for her dear unconscious friend, Felan Blackwolf._

**Felan: "Wait a minute, I'm not unconscious, I can still write!"**

_**An even larger frying pan appears, hitting Felan at least ten times.**_

**Aerynn: "Now you are. Okay, as I was saying…)**

"Jack, Jack," Aerynn was nudging him with her foot, trying to wake him from amidst several empty rum bottles that had come from a cabinet on the ships storage deck. "It's time to wake up before I throw you in the ocean, we're in Iceland." In an undertone she added, "I thought I locked that cabinet." Jack remained asleep, snoring even louder, if that's even possible.

"Oh for gods sake Jack!" With that, she kicked him so hard that two of the bottles shattered from the force. The jolt provided by the kick, along with the sound of breaking glass, was enough to successfully awaken Jack. Unfortunately, due to the startling way in which he was woken, he immediately moved to attack Aerynn. The knife he always kept with him shattered as soon as it connected with her skin.

"Was that supposed to do something?" She stared blankly at the spot the knife had struck, knowing not to expect there to be even the slightest mark.

"Look, Jack, I don't have time for this right now, we just got to Iceland and my friend is expecting us soon." Jack only stared at her with a blank expression, "why are we in Iceland?"

Aerynn groaned and pulled her hand down the right side of her face, attempting to hold back a scream, "no, three options; waste time explaining, drag him with me anyways, or throw him overboard. Actually, option three doesn't sound that bad. Hmm, no, better go with option two, can't afford to waste time." With that, she grabbed his arm and dragged him off the ship.

**Aerynn: Well, tell me if I did good taking Felan's place for that last part. If she doesn't come too soon, maybe I'll even write the next chapter for her ***_**holds the frying pan next to her and smiles* **_**so I guess it's safe to say I'll be taking over the next chapter too. If I get enough reviews, maybe I'll get up the list I found that Fe and Domitia made about which TV and movie guys they like and put it in her bio. Now what's that thing Felan says at the end of chapters? Oh yah, Follow, Fav., and Review, love you guys, Aerynn out! (And Felan knocked out)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two months no update, to make up for such an insult, two days of new chapters, maybe a third if I finish it. The education system finally cut me a break in the form of a home work free night, just in time for C-Group. Review please because it makes my heart fly on a magical unicorn while burping rainbows. **

Chapter 5: They Make Their Home in the Mountains

Aerynn spent two painful days dragging Jack up the mountain. She was aggravated by the fact that they could not move faster. Jack himself was finding himself surprised by how much she had changed, in the twenty years he'd had her as a sister, she had never once taken anything so seriously.

According to Aerynn's description of where they were going, once the reached near the top of the mountain, they would be able to descend into a town built directly on the steep mountain edges. The outer edge might've been easily climbable, but apparently the other side of the two adjoining mountains was a near straight drop. Many of the town's occupants accepted vampires, which according to Aerynn was strange for their kind, and were friendly when it came to her visiting; others, though, were openly aggressive, and proud of their dislike towards her.

Many times on their journey up the mountain, Jack was informed of the great beauty of this place they were going to, but no description could prepare him for what he could actually see.

Wooden bridges trailed the wall like cliffs of the valley. Homes were built directly into the mountain, only accessible by the stairs and bridges that connected every structure and each building had living walls of ivy. The valley itself was quite large, surrounded on all sides by six different mountains; it could easily have fit the Jade Princess and Black Pearl within it.

Along the several hundred feet that held housing and gardens, people could be seen walking easily along the bridges, carrying items varying from fruits and vegetables to wood and clothing.

In a patch of short to non-existent grass, some younger boys were playing a game with a large leather ball, using carved sticks to hit it into fishing nets hung from small trees. The game also included a great deal of tackling, the boys ages ranged from barely able to hold the stick, to around nine or ten.

"So, where are we?" A deep voice suddenly sounded near them, "Welcome, to The Tribe of the Wooden Mountain."

**Short chapter, lame name for a tribe, but hey, it's an update. Tell me what you liked, what you hated, and whether or not you think I'll ever be able to hit the backspace bar without hitting the =bar first. Thanks for reading- Felan out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, second day of updates, I still don't know if I'll have the next chapter finished by tomorrow, if it's not, I'll finish it, then post it as soon as I can. First I must share a quote by a true scholar, as long as scholar means crazy, my friend K. "Families stick together through thick crowds of zombies, and thin-crusted pizza."-K. Now don't forget to review.**

Chapter 6: Tag With Wolves

The man who had welcomed them, Firestorm, guided them to a house near the top of the first mountain; it was no different than any of the other houses besides a red mark on the door. It was the home of the chief, Fallingrain.

"So long Jack," Aerynn began casually walking away from him. "Where are you going?" "I'm not the one who's an outsider here." She walked on, never once turning back to face him. But he still saw how some people veered from her path, their heads turning in whispered conversation she could surely hear; and he could tell it hurt her. It was then that he spoke to Fallingrain, "they don't like her?"

"No, they don't trust her; many parents believe that if their children are near someone like her, a vampire, then a great power would consume them. Some see this as a gift, and welcome her like family, for she greatly enjoys being around children; others see it as a curse, and avoid her for it, and attempt to teach their children to hate her."

"Sounds harsh," in their childhood, Jack remembered that anyone thinking she was odd never bothered Aerynn, these people must be really important.

After several hours of questioning, during which the topic of Aerynn and vampires were mentioned frequently, Jack was allowed to stay in the valley.

"Your sister should be in the forest between the mountains Keil and Laku." (**A/N: it took forever to think of those random words) **Jack turned to see a young woman, her face covered by the hood of a dark cloak. "Apparently everyone knows who I am."

"News here travels fast… Jack Sparrow." Before a response could be made, a large oak tree crashed to the ground in the forest below. When Jack opened his mouth to question, the woman cut him off with her answer. "Aerynn is playing tag with the wolves, she's 'it'."

Another tree fell over, as if it had been broken in the middle. "She's not 'it' anymore."

They descended the stairs to a path that entered the forest. No one was on the actual dirt track, but a large amount of noise was coming from the bushes on both sides.

Suddenly, Aerynn simply walked out of the undergrowth as if nothing was going on. It almost seemed like she had forgotten about the game going on around her. When she turned to say something, the noise on the other side of the track increased, and she turned and disappeared, as if she hadn't been there in the first place.

"You said she was 'playing tag with the wolves," Jack began, "what, exactly, does that mean?" The noise was coming closer very fast. The woman turned to Jack, still completely shadowed by her cloak, "it means what it means. Aerynn is playing tag with the…"

Before she could finish her sentence, a wolf the size of a horse burst through the trees and on to the path. It immediately changed its course so that it was now hurtling towards the. Its fangs were the size of knives, its silvery-grey pelt standing on end as it charged. "Wolves."

**Well, it may or may not be a while before I can update again, depending on time management. Please review, I like favorite as well, Felan out!**


End file.
